


Awareness

by Nako13yeh



Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Gauche is terrifying!, Gen, Mimosa is terrifying too!, Protective Siblings, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako13yeh/pseuds/Nako13yeh
Summary: Finral has difficulty getting along with Gauche. But when Gauche opens up about his sister, Marie, during an errand mission; Finral finds himself relating to him more than he ever thought he would. Not only that, but apparently, Gauche is an impulse buyer.Meanwhile, Langris is feeling the same way when Mimosa talks about her older brother, Kirsch, and his embarrassing antics. Turns out, she's really terrifying and sarcastic underneath her overall sweet appearance.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Gauche Adlai, Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Langris Vaude & Mimosa Vermillion
Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594798
Comments: 30
Kudos: 179
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Firstborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the Star Festival.

Finral’s eyes twitched in annoyance.

He never knew spending _quality_ time with Gauche would be so draining. And he thought _he_ was the whiner; Yami should hear Gauche complain. But Finral figured that was a given since Gauche usually took missions solo.

Gauche huffed, “I don’t see why this is considered a mission.”

“Easy for you to say.” Finral mumbled. “You’re not the one carrying the bags.”

His hands were full of different colored bags, while some were strapped to each side of his arms. He looked ridiculous while Gauche walked ahead with nothing more than the checklist he had to look over.

“I could use your help, you know.”

“You’re fine.”

“Gauche, please…”

“Seriously,” He ignored him. “This is a bunch of errands and a damn grocery list!”

“Technically, they _are_ for an orphanage.” Finral voiced as he recalled his conversation with Yami. “There was a terrible fire that spread from the forest and took down their house. Good thing nobody was hurt and the Magic Knights were able to control the spread.”

“Really?” Gauche grumbled.

Finral could tell he wasn’t really interested. “The Wizard King specifically asked for these items. And speaking of which, how are we on the list?”

“Just a couple more and we’re done.”

“That’s nice.”

The conversation dropped from there. Finral always had difficulty finding topics that were worth Gauche’s attention. The guy was a loner and not particularly friendly. Until recently, when Gauche started to mingle and pay more attention to things outside of Marie, which was surprisingly nice, he became a more bearable company than he was in the years Finral had known him.

Gauche sneered, “Keep up, won’t you.”

_Bearable, indeed._

Finral rolled his eyes when Gauche continued to walk ahead without him. He huffed in annoyance as he struggled to catch up. He stopped next to Gauche and made his displeasure known. “Is there any chance you’ll help me with these bags?”

“Do it yourself.” He grumbled. “You need the exercise.”

Honestly, sometimes Gauche was just infuriating for reasons he couldn’t help. Finral was about to retort when Gauche paused at one particular store.

It was a tailoring shop.

It displayed numerous expensive dresses of different sizes and colors. All were extravagant and alluring. Some of the mannequins wore expensive jewelry to go along with the frills and puffs on their brilliant gowns.

Finral smiled as he eyed them with Gauche. “Any lady would be lucky to have a gift like this. I’m sure they’ll feel like royalty.”

At first, Gauche’s face had gone all goofy and dreamy-like; something Finral had often seen when he gushed over Marie. But something snapped and Gauche’s features changed after Finral spoke. Finral was surprised when he felt the mood drop. His eyes widened when Gauche’s hand shook, crumpling the list he was holding.

“Gauche?” Finral worriedly called. “Are you alright?”

Surprised with his own actions, Gauche composed himself.

He turned on his heel and walked away. Finral scrambled to catch up, but Gauche picked up his pace and ignored his questions. Finral caught up to him as the silence drowned them. That was a weird moment. Sure, Gauche was stiff and overbearing most of the time but that didn’t mean Finral wasn’t concerned about him.

“Stop staring!” Gauche growled.

Finral blinked, “Was it something I said?”

“It’s not you.”

“Then what was that?”

“We’re on a mission,” He huffed. “Let’s just finish it.”

Gauche moved, but Finral was having none of it. He blocked his path and glared. Despite their height difference, Finral was very capable of looking intimidating if he wanted to. Sure, it was nothing compared to Gauche or Yami, and maybe even Charmy, but still… Finral never did it unless he had to and that took people by surprise.

“What’s wrong with you?” Finral asked.

“Leave it alone,” Gauche sneered. “I can do it later this afternoon when the mission’s over. Now step aside. The more you delay, the longer it takes for us to finish this stupid mission!”

Finral continued to glare, “I’m not moving.”

“Tch, you’re so useless!” He gritted his teeth. “Don’t get the wrong idea about earlier! Marie told me she wanted a new dress. She saw one in Nean and I thought I’d surprise her on my next visit.”

“What does that have to do with earlier?’

“Forget it.”

Finral scowled when Gauche moved and side stepped him to walk away. He sighed as he thought about that very moment while he followed Gauche. It was right after he voiced his opinion that the mood turned sour. All of a sudden, Finral realized what he said that might have upset Gauche.

_Any lady would be lucky to have a gift like this._

_I’m sure they’ll feel like royalty._

Finral realized how insensitive that may have sounded. He knew Gauche and Marie’s story. It was a big scandal compared to the time he left House Vaude and took on his mother’s last name. Gauche and Marie were once nobles from House Adlai, but they were abused and kicked out of their home and social class.

The fact that Gauche was planning to give Marie a dress proved that he wanted her to experience what she _should_ have had all along.

Now Finral felt bad.

He caught up to Gauche and apologized. “I’m sorry.”

Gauche snorted, “What for?”

“I just am.” Finral shrugged as he carefully replied. “I don’t mind that you want to give your little sister a present. That’s normal and very sweet of you.”

“What are you getting at?” He said, a little embarrassed, but still trying to prove a point. “Marie deserves nothing more than the best! She’s my sweet little angel!” He gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the checklist. “We don’t have all day! The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can buy more things for Marie, so move it!”

Finral sighed, “I heard you.”

He figured Gauche must’ve asked Yami for a day off, but instead Yami manipulated him into taking an errand mission and _then_ bribed him to do it with Finral in exchange for time off.

Yes, that was definitely it.

They looked for the next item on their list, which was more like the grocery list Gauche was talking about. Gauche grumbled as he looked over several pieces of fruit before moving onto the next. Finral couldn’t help but try his hand in small talk.

“So Gauche,” Finral opened up. “Do you know what dress Marie likes?”

Gauche’s face melted into a grin. “She likes the frilly ones with the lace where she can twirl and dance around. I could buy her a matching headdress with flowers or a ribbon.”

“Oh, that’s very pretty.”

Gauche was up in Finral’s face within a second. “Of course it’s pretty! My Marie is a goddess descended from the heavens!” His face darkened. “Why the hell are you even asking? You’re not planning something sick, are you, Finral?”

“What?” He paled. “No!”

“Good!”

His sculpted face melted back into reverie as he mused about his dear Marie.

“Just wait, Marie!” He openly voiced, uncaring if anyone heard him. “Your wonderful big brother will shower you with so many gifts that your wardrobe will overflow!” Then he stopped gushing. “Stop being useless, Finral! Help me find this item so we can move on from this place!”

Finral timidly backed away as his concern for Gauche increased.

“I’ll just…” He pointed. “Go over there.”

He went to a different stall to check for the item they were looking for, but it was mostly to get away from Gauche, who was now hounding the salesclerk.

Distracted, Finral couldn’t help but admire how open Gauche expressed his love for his little sister. It was weird, but endearing. That was something Finral wished he could express about Langris. He wondered how he was. The last time they spoke wasn’t exactly pleasant. Finral still felt sorry for both Charmy and Asta for hearing the things his brother said.

He wanted to introduce them properly, but the timing and place were all wrong.

Charmy wasn’t happy with Langris’ rudeness, but she pushed the little grudge aside when she pointed out that, _“People who are grumpy usually haven’t eaten yet!”_ So Finral didn’t need to worry about her.

It was Asta who was had trouble letting go.

Finral knew it wasn’t just because of how rude Langris was in general, but also his actions. He nearly sacrificed a small group of civilians to protect the rest of the population. That didn’t sit well with Asta. Finral had no idea what to do about that. To have someone as sweet, loveable, and charming as Asta somewhat _hate_ his little brother was alarming.

 _“What’s happening to us, Langris?”_ Finral thought. _“Why are we drifting apart?”_

“Oi! Found it!” Gauche huffed. “Let’s go.”

Finral closed his eyes and tried to stop the sullen feeling from taking over. He couldn’t get it out of his head. So he turned to Gauche and asked him something that _might_ help him understand Langris a bit more. It wasn’t anything deep or philosophical, nor was it about his actions or his way of thinking. It had to do with Finral’s own emotions.

“Gauche,” Finral called. “Why do you always give Marie things she doesn’t need?”

He stopped. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry.” He paled. “That came out wrong.”

“I know what you meant.” Gauche rolled his eyes and kept walking. Finral didn’t think Gauche would answer, but then he opened his mouth. “Marie tells me she doesn’t want anything she doesn’t need, but I disagree. The things I give her are what she _should’ve_ had all along.”

Finral scowled.

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

He already knew the answer.

Gauche would do anything for Marie. He would even kill if she asked him to, which she never would, but that spoke in volumes. The very thought of it made Finral remember Langris again. Perhaps there was a way to reconcile with him. He could always shower him with gifts, but what would he give Langris that he didn’t already have? Besides, Langris made so much more money than he did, and it wasn’t as if he never got any from friends, colleagues, or their parents.

What did Langris want and need?

An epiphany came to him.

“Gauche, why don’t we look around town for your sister’s dress?” Finral suggested. “We have plenty of time to find the rest of the items on the list.”

“Nah,” He shook his head. “Let’s just do our jobs. Marie would want that.”

“Come on, Gauche.” Finral insisted. Gauche had been eyeing the stores they passed by earlier. It really wouldn’t hurt to go buy other items along with what they already had. “I want to look around too. There’s something I want to buy.”

He stopped walking and ported the bags back to base.

“Seriously?!” Gauche gasped. “You wanna ditch?!”

“It’s not ditching!” Finral defended as he put away the last bag. “It’s called multi-tasking.”

“You’re weirding me out. Who are you?”

A vein twitched on Finral’s forehead. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit rude?”

“Plenty of times. Don’t care.”

“Well, sometimes you are.” He ground out and moved past Gauche, who was still gaping at him. “I know this place where they sell the dress you mentioned. It’s less expensive, but they work with quality materials. We can go over there and see if there’s any for Marie. Or… you can always have them tailor an outfit for her so it’ll be special.”

Gauche raised a hand, “Hold on.”

“What?” Finral blinked.

“This better not be you trying to score a date!” He loomed over him. “You’re just using Marie as a scapegoat!”

Another vein twitched on his forehead. Sometimes, Finral thought that it may be a pastime for Gauche to torture him like Yami did. “Why does everyone assume I’m always going out of my way to score a date?! That didn’t even cross my mind.” He frowned and rethought his actions. “But now that you said it…”

“Don’t you dare.”

He laughed, “I’m not. Stop worrying.” He crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot. “So do you want to go or not?”

“You better keep up.”

Finral rolled his eyes when Gauche took the lead. At least he was going in the right direction. He would’ve let Gauche walk into a wall if it made the experience a bit more bearable.

After a while of walking, Finral realized that Gauche was not only crazy for his sister, but he really enjoyed buying things. It was alarming how much of an impulse buyer he was that it wasn’t funny anymore. Finral thought he’d be the one controlling where they went, but he got dragged by Gauche to see if Marie wanted this or that.

It was endearing and overwhelming at the same time.

But this was getting out of hand.

Finral nervously chuckled, “Gauche, I think that’s enough.” Gauche was holding everything in his arms. Good thing he was strong. Finral would’ve long collapsed from that much weight. “That’s… a bit too much. Don’t you think so?”

“Nothing is too much for my sweet Marie!”

He paled, “But Gauche…”

“Are you questioning the way her older brother treats his little angel?!”

“No, but…”

Finral watched as Gauche moved on to the next stall to buy something. He shook his head and followed. Maybe he should teach Gauche how to moderate his income and not… spend it so much with useless items. Looking at the things Gauche was carrying, he doubted Marie would use them in more than one occasion.

“Hurry up!” Gauche called. “We don’t have all day!”

“I’m right behind you.”

They circled town a bit more and got some of the other items on their list. Finral offered to port Gauche’s items back to base at the front of his bedroom door. Gauche was reluctant, but he agreed just to be able to use his arms again. Carrying everything around town wasn’t ideal, especially if they weren’t what they were tasked to do.

Finally, there were just two items left on the list.

They separated for a bit and got the items each, but when Finral came back, he was holding a decorated box apart from the bag on his left arm. They started to walk to the town exit when Gauche became curious. “What the hell is that for? That’s not on the item list.”

“I know,” Finral said. “It’s just for someone.”

“Another one of your dates?”

“No.” He scowled. “Honestly, why does everyone go there?”

“Because it usually does.”

Finral thought for a moment and scowled even further. “Okay, fine.” He huffed. “You have a point. That does kind of happen… but right now, it’s not for a date. This is… for someone else.”

Gauche rolled his eyes, “If not your date then who?”

“My brother.”

“Really?” He snorted. “You have a brother?”

“You didn’t know? It’s not like it’s a secret or anything.”

Gauche glared, “Well I didn’t.”

Finral sarcastically mouthed, “I wonder why.”

Gauche ignore him. “What’d you get him?”

Finral blinked, not expecting Gauche to be curious or interested at all. “Something for winter.” He answered. “It’s going to be cold soon and I don’t want him to get sick.” He chuckled nervously. “He loves to work himself to the ground, you see.” Then he paused, staring at the box in his hand. “I don’t really know what he likes. This isn’t much and… I mean… he already has everything he needs and he earns more than I do, but I thought… maybe he’d… appreciate the gesture.”

Gauche stared at him.

Finral wanted to melt.

“Sounds like you two don’t get along.” Gauche voiced, putting his hands in his pocket. “How can you not know what your brother likes?”

“It’s complicated.” Finral frowned. “We don’t spend much time together and he’s not very open… but anyways, I just wanted to give him something. I kind of got the idea from you. He might throw it away, but I thought I’d give it a chance.”

“By buying a present?”

“Why not?”

“I guess that’s enough.” Gauche said. “I don’t know the story behind you and your brother, and frankly, I don’t really care. But if you’re going out of your way to do something for him even if it’s not going to matter, then that’s more than enough.”

_Huh._

That was the nicest thing Gauche has ever said to him.

Finral smiled, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” He scoffed and his eyes sparkled. “Why do you think my little angel thinks so highly of her cool older brother?”

Finral chuckled when Gauche became distracted again and went through the shops on the way to their exit. Finral stared at the box in his hand and trailed a finger over it. He and Gauche may not have the same personality or outlook in life, and neither was their relationship with their siblings the same way, but they do share the same unconditional love.

Even if Marie came to hate Gauche, Finral knew that Gauche would never leave Marie alone. He will always be there for her through all her struggles and he will shout his love and continue to protect her. Even if the world turned against him, he would never stop loving Marie.

Finral felt the same with Langris.

Thanks to Gauche’s words, he felt a lot better about giving Langris something, even if his brother might throw it away.

_It was more than enough._

Finral had been trying for years to get Langris to open up to him. It wasn’t going to happen any time soon, but he was never going to give up knocking through that door.

He smiled, feeling invigorated.

 _“I hope we can be good friends someday.”_ Finral thought. _“Then maybe one day, you’d be proud enough to call me a good brother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated~


	2. Second Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the Star Festival.

Langris broodingly looked at the piece of paper in his hand. _“Errands, how quaint.”_ He rolled his eyes and waved the paper around. He would’ve handed it over to someone else, but the Wizard King specifically asked him to get it.

Who was he to refuse the Wizard King?

Originally, it would’ve been Captain Vangeance who would’ve received the piece of paper, but since he was currently away on a mission, there was no other choice than Langris who was next in line. Langris would’ve been fine with it, but he had duties as Vice Captain.

This reminded him that he left Mimosa somewhere.

He had been tasked to help and monitor her progress when she joined.

Langris had never been active on mentoring her as much as they liked, given how busy he was, but whenever he had the time, he fulfilled that role. To Langris, Mimosa was doing surprisingly well on missions. Her drive to learn more attack spells was commendable. For someone who was raised a royal, Langris had to admit that she was an excellent study.

He really hoped Mimosa was still where he left her.

_“I’m not paid enough for this.”_

Sometimes he wondered what the point of being the Vice Captain was when he still had to do menial tasks that he could’ve easily given to some lowlife who would instantly take it. He rolled his eyes, berating himself for being bitter. This was a special request from the Wizard King, he should be proud to get such attention.

He looked at the list of items.

_“At least these aren’t that hard to find.”_

When Langris turned the corner to the main hall, he halted.

His face scrunched in disgust as he watched Kirsch twirl around Mimosa. There was a trail of cherry blossoms behind him that drifted and disappeared after his full turns. Mimosa’s face was the picture of restraint.

Langris could tell she looked ready to kill her own brother.

He shouldn’t have left her alone.

It was impossible not to run into other brigades in the Royal Capital. It was unfortunate that it had to be Kirsch of all people. Not that Langris had anything bad going on with him, it was simply because Kirsch, while a Vice Captain like himself, was _unique_ , _strange_ , and… _creepy._

“Mimosa!” Kirsch cheekily flipped his hair. “Are you here on a mission as well?”

“If I say yes,” She politely said. “Will you go now?”

“Nonsense!” He chuckled. “Tell me!”

“I don’t see what business it is of yours, Brother.”

“That’s not beautiful, Sweet Sister!” He leaned over and pouted. “Your crude language more often than not stings.”

Mimosa smiled, “That’s the whole point.”

“You must be sick, Mimosa.”

“You’re the sick one here, Brother.”

Langris squinted when Kirsch struck a pose and more cherry blossoms erupted out of nowhere. This was ridiculous. It was too _bright_ and _sparkly_ for this early in the morning. Seeing it from the shadows was worst. Langris felt a little sorry for Mimosa and part of him was glad Kirsch wasn’t _his_ sibling.

That made him shiver in disgust.

“Brother,” Mimosa narrowed her eyes. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Everyone should be embarrassed.” Kirsch declared when other people walked past them. “Being in the presence of royalty must shake and cleanse their filthy existence.”

“The change of weather must be getting to your head.”

“That isn’t attractive to say, Mimosa.”

“You’re such a narcissist.”

Langris had enough of their strange banter. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his valuable time being blinded by Kirsch’s magic or hear Mimosa verbally attack her oblivious older brother. Although he was tempted to stay just because it was slightly entertaining, he had a job to do.

He stepped out from the shadows and walked over to them.

Langris greeted, “Kirsch. Mimosa.”

“Vaude,” Kirsch smiled. “It’s always pleasant to see you.”

“Thank you,” He smoothly replied. “As delightful as it is to see you, Mimosa and I have pressing matters to discuss. We’ve been given a mission by the Wizard King and it’s best if we leave now to fulfill it.”

“I see.” He nodded. “I’m glad my beloved sister is in safe hands then.”

Mimosa deadpanned, “I’ve been on missions before.”

“I would like to join you,” Kirsch ignored her and continued. “But the Wizard King has also given me a way to share my beauty to the world in need of it.”

“Is that so?” Mimosa twitched. “You should go now, Brother.”

He nodded, “I shall see you soon, Mimosa! Vaude!”

Langris wanted to vomit as he watched Kirsch twirl away to the exit. Suddenly, the room got cold. It was surprisingly better than whatever _that_ was earlier. He turned to Mimosa, who had an angry flush on her cheeks as she stared at the door Kirsch exited in.

“I apologize,” Mimosa sincerely voiced. “You didn’t have to see that.”

“Too late.” Langris mumbled. “We should go now.”

“The mission?”

“To get some items from the Common Realm.” He shrugged, waving the piece of paper in his hand. “They’re mostly ingredients like herbs for elixirs. Healing mages are in short supply. The Wizard King would’ve given it to Captain Vangeance, but he’s away. Everyone else was deployed to patrol certain areas to make sure the upcoming Star Festival would be safe.”

He didn’t need to tell her that they were chosen specifically for this mission.

“I understand.” Mimosa nodded. “Shall we?”

Langris moved to the exit and Mimosa followed him.

* * *

**oOo**

Langris was glad to leave the Royal Capital.

He had a hard time admitting it, but it was literally a breath of fresh air to fly above the city. He really disliked stuffy, boring environments. He stared at the vast open area and admired the view. Flying next to him was Mimosa, who was just as glad to be out of confinement.

Langris looked down and stared at his broom.

He hated the fact that he couldn’t portal anywhere as quickly as his brother could. That left a huge dent on his ego. He had attempted it before with a branch, but going into his Spatial Magic will just result in lost limbs.

“Excuse me,” Mimosa called.

Langris turned to her, wondering what she wanted. She was never much for conversation when they were together. He wasn’t a conversation starter either, so that was probably his fault. Mimosa flushed in embarrassment, but gave him a sweet smile.

“I apologize again for my brother.” She felt the need to say. “I wouldn’t have entertained him if he wasn’t so persistent.”

Langris felt her struggle.

Sometimes, being at the mercy of an older sibling was suffocating. In Langris’ situation, Finral was just as persistent when it came to worrying about him, although Mimosa seemed to have it worse with the added challenge of Kirsch’s attitude.

Langris grimaced; he shouldn’t be comparing Kirsch and Finral.

They were the complete opposite.

“It’s fine.” Langris declared. “Despite his strangeness, you brother is reliable.”

Finral wasn’t, but Kirsch was. That was the reality of it. Langris would often see Kirsch on the field and in the Vice Captain meetings. He hated to admit it, but there were times that he admired Kirsch’s dedication as a Magic Knight. He was already filling in the role of a Captain for the Coral Peacocks while Captain Dorothy was asleep.

That took a great deal of effort.

Finral, on the other hand, was deadweight.

Sure, Langris knew that Finral handled the Black Bull’s paperwork and treasury, and he attended as a temporary Vice Captain for the meetings, but it wasn’t the same as being one. He may fulfill that role, but _never_ had he exhibited talent for combat.

The only thing Finral was good for was retreating. Then again, things in Kiten had been different. He saw just how versatile Finral’s Spatial Magic had become.

Suddenly, a vein twitched on Langris’ forehead as he remembered Yuno’s dialogue in Kiten. _I’ll become the Captain of the Golden Dawn!_ Who the hell did Yuno think he was? He clenched his fists on his broom and nearly seethed in mana.

Mimosa paled, “V-vice Captain?”

Langris took a deep breath and calmed down, “We were talking about Kirsch, right?”

“Oh, y-yes.” She replied, composing herself with a bright, deceitful smile. “I agree with my brother being strange, but creepy is more the word I would use.”

That was surprising.

“You don’t mind speaking about him in that way?”

“Not at all.” She giggled; her irritation was clear as day. “If I had what I wanted, I would keep him away from me as much as possible.”

Mimosa was terrifying, but she had a lot in common with him when it came to being the younger sibling. Langris figured the reason she chose to be in the Golden Dawn was to stay clear from her family and relatives. The very idea of being in the same brigade as ones sibling or cousin brought shivers to Langris’ spine.

He wouldn’t want that either.

“You don’t seem fond of him.” Langris pointed out. “You don’t think he’s reliable?”

“Oh, he is!” Mimosa said. “His narcissism just clouds his judgement.”

Kirsch was vain.

Even during their Vice Captain meetings, he couldn’t help but mention his _eternal beauty_ or some such nonsense that Langris never cared about. Beauty had never really been at the top of Langris’ list. Power always meant something to his family. At least Kirsch could balance both and got the job done despite being an _anomaly._

_“And then there’s him.”_

Langris thought about Finral and how his carefree attitude got in the way of his work.

He was surprised his brother still had a job. It probably had something to do with their rare Spatial Magic. It was the only thing he could think of that kept Finral in his current rank. Deep down in his muddled mind, where he would like it to stay buried, he did see merits to Finral’s capabilities as a Magic Knight if what he saw in Kiten was any indication of him getting serious.

_The Black Bulls will beat the Golden Dawn!_

A lot of strange things happened in Kiten that Langris would like to forget. He shook his head, getting back to the topic at hand. “Narcissism aside, Kirsch gets the job done.”

Mimosa accepted that.

“Yes, and I’m happy for him.” She said, but Langris had an inkling that wasn’t the end of their conversation. “He just charges blindly, mind you.”

Bravery or foolishness, he didn’t know what to call that.

Kirsch was impulsive by nature and wouldn’t lift a finger it were commoners and peasants. Yet, he still ended up as Vice Captain for the Coral Peacocks for a reason; that counted for something. In Finral’s case, he would flee in a fight whenever the need suited him. He wasn’t cut out to be a Knight. If it wasn’t imposed on him in their childhood, Langris was sure Finral would’ve chosen another occupation.

“We’re almost there,” Langris mumbled. “Get ready.”

“Understood.” Mimosa nodded.

* * *

**oOo**

As soon as they dropped down, the two wasted no time in looking for ingredients they needed to complete the list. They walked to one of the stores and Langris couldn’t help but stare at his reflection. He was very well aware how he and Finral weren’t that different when it came to looks and color.

It reminded him of Kirsch again.

Langris was glad that Finral wasn’t vain.

His brother was always sweet and kind, a little too much for his own good. Maybe that was why Finral had so many friends compared to Langris. Then again, Langris was glad he wasn’t a pushover like Finral. But the nagging part of his brain said otherwise after he saw Finral in Kiten.

It changed his perspective on things.

Langris clenched his fists, willing himself to calm. He shouldn’t be so high-strung over the events in Kiten. Maybe what he saw was a fluke and Finral would revert back to normal. He shook his head and pretended everything was fine when Mimosa sauntered over to him, holding an item.

“I found it.” Mimosa smiled. “They were willing to give it to us for free.”

“Good.” Langris nodded. “Let’s move on.”

“Of course.”

Mimosa blindly followed him while Langris lead them around town. They were halfway done with the list when he noticed a familiar face at one of the intersecting streets. Langris stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Finral walk by with several bags on his arms. Another member of his squad was holding a list and leading them.

Langris clenched his fists.

He wasn’t pissed because they were here with the same looking paper the Wizard King gave. No. He was pissed because Finral was carrying the bags like a servant while the other wasn’t.

Of course his brother was still a pushover.

He would let anyone step on him if it meant avoiding conflict. He won’t even stand up to a member of his own squad. Langris recognized the guy’s face. It was Gauche Adlai, former convict and now walked as a Magic Knight.

Honestly, how low could Finral get?

Langris grimaced and walked the other direction.

Mimosa squeaked and turned to follow him. Of course she noticed the Black Bulls, but she didn’t bother to mention it. That relieved Langris. He didn’t want to explain his reason of avoiding them to her. The two of them remained silent and distant.

They only spoke when it was necessary.

After a couple more hours of finding all the ingredients, they finally finished and went back to the Royal Capital. Once they delivered the items, the two of them flew back to the Golden Dawn in (surprisingly) _comfortable_ silence.

“Thank you for your help.” Langris declared.

“Not a problem.” Mimosa smiled. “I was glad to do it.”

They parted ways a little after that. Langris wasn’t in the mood to mingle with anyone. Truth be told, he never really enjoyed getting to know people as he would’ve liked to. He ordered someone to have his food delivered to his room and made his exit.

 _“What a day,”_ He thought.

As soon as he stepped inside his sleeping quarters, he noticed a decorated box next to a pile of paper work. He rolled his eyes. It must’ve been another one of those pesky new recruits trying to suck up to him to get promoted.

_“That’s never going to happen.”_

Langris took off his robe and placed it over his desk chair.

He ignored the decorated box and pulled off some of his uniform. He took his casual night clothes from the drawer and headed to the bathroom to clean up. An hour later, he walked out and dried his hair. He stared at the box again and sighed.

 _“No use ignoring it.”_ He thought. _“I wonder what it is this time.”_

He wrapped the towel around his neck and picked up the decorated box. He walked over to his bed and sat crossed legged on top of the sheets. He noticed a note on top of it with a very familiar handwriting. He tore it from the box and read it.

**_To Langris:_ **

**_Please take care of yourself more and take needed breaks._ **

Langris didn’t need to finish reading the signature at the bottom to know who it came from. He flushed red in embarrassment and annoyance. He placed the note aside and tore open the package. He pulled out a dark violet scarf with gold trimmings at the edges.

“What the hell is wrong with him?!”

He turned pink, unable to hide it from the safety of his room.

Langris scowled, because he knew why Finral did it. It only surprised him that it took so long, but he understood why. It was getting colder, after all. He remembered the time that he got sick and it had been Finral who had rushed to his aid. He sighed as his face softened when he brushed his fingers along the comfortable, custom made scarf.

He pulled off the towel around his neck and replaced it with the scarf.

Langris got out of bed and turned to the mirror.

He hated how his cheeks were flushed. He stared at himself and ran a hand down the scarf. He let himself smile a little. “Seriously, Brother.” He shook his head. “What is wrong with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!~


End file.
